In the past, there have been many attempts, some successful, to improve the lateral turning interaction between a wrench and fastener. These attempts have focused upon increased surface-to-surface engagement between wrench and fastener and/or improved lateral friction between wrench and fastener to preclude fastener slippage within a turning wrench.
Although there have been attempts to increase the lateral friction between a wrench and fastener, there has been little or no attempt to increase the longitudinal friction between a wrench and fastener to reduce the effects of "tilt-off" and/or "taper-off" between a turning wrench and fastener as defined herein.
Applicant defines the "tilt-off" effect as an effect which occurs when a user is turning a fastener (either tightening or loosening) and the wrench becomes slightly tilted on the fastener. When this occurs, the forces involved tend to push the wrench orifice away from and off the fastener often damaging the fastener and/or wrench, and possibly injuring the user. Applicant defines the "taper-off" effect as an effect which occurs when a user is turning a fastener (either tightening or loosening) which is slightly eroded, rusted, and/or manufactured with a slight tapered or conical head. When this occurs, the forces involved also tend to push the wrench away from and off the fastener often damaging the fastener and/or wrench, and possibly injuring the user.
Applicant believes that the "tilt-off" and "taper-off" effects defined herein occur easily and frequently because it is difficult for a user to maintain a continuous, properly seated relationship between a wrench and fastener when both are being forcibly turned. Additionally, it is common to encounter a fastener which is slightly eroded, rusted, and/or manufactured such that the head of the fastener is slightly tapered or conical.